


Hot Cocoa

by sageclover61



Series: Supernatural One-Word Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Slice of Life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Supernatural One Word Bingo- Prompt: Cayenne.Dean makes hot chocolate and there was some fluff.





	Hot Cocoa

Dean poured the powdery mix into the kettle with one hand while whisking the mixture with the other. The smell was delicious; creamy and chocolatey. Anyone who chose water over milk  _ for taste  _ was dead wrong. He’d know. Nothing was better than the good stuff.

 

“Whatcha cookin, Deano? Smells divine.”

 

“Hot chocolate. Have you checked on our brothers? I’d prefer them without frostbite.”

 

“It’s not  _ that  _ cold outside,” the full powered archangel said. “It looked like they were having fun.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Dean reached for the for the cayenne pepper and shook it into the kettle.

 

“A man after my own heart.” Gabriel stepped behind Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s abdomen. He had to stand on tiptoes to reach Dean’s neck, but he kissed Dean’s neck regardless.

 

Dean leaned into the kiss, whisk stilling in his hand. The sounds of feet stomping echoed down the hallway. Gabriel didn’t move. He had so much trust in their relationship, and Dean sometimes wondered if his archangel even knew the definition of shame. He wasn’t embarrassed by Gabriel, but he didn’t always believe this could be real. If anyone had suggested even the year before that this would be his life, he’d have laughed. Then shot them. (With the colt. For good measure.)

 

But no, this was his life, and he wouldn’t trade it for a single thing.

 

“Dude! You’re burning the cocoa!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he resumed whirling the whisk through the chocolate. “You’re the one distracting me. But I love you anyway.” He stirred twice more for good measure. “I think it’s done.” He put the whisk down and turned the burner off.

 

Gabriel put cups on the table and Dean poured.

 

There were mini candy canes on the table, and Gabriel put a handful in his cocoa.

 

“That's gross,” Dean said with a smirk, playfully ruffling his archangels hair with the hand he wasn't using to pour cocoa.

 

“Don't knock it till you've tried it, big boy,” Gabriel shot back with a grin.

 

No sooner had the cocoa been poured then a pair of clumsy sopping wet puppies stumbled their way into the kitchen. Wait. Nope. Just their brothers. Gabriel smirked at Sam's antics, who was currently shaking his hair like, well, like a dog, to Castiel protests.

 

“Sam,” the angel protested, his blue eyes squinted up at the larger man, and his voice was gravely from the cold air. Even more so than usual.

 

“Come get your cocoa, ya weirdos,” Dean admonished, and finished adding his signature touch of whipped cream with a dusting of cayenne on top to the last mug.

 

He laughed again as Sam bolted to the table to grab his designated mug (large enough for him to easily hold with his gigantor hands) and wrapped said hands around the mug to soak up the warmth.

 

Cas followed at a more refined pace. “Thank you, Dean,” he said sincerely, picking his up with both hands. “It is rather brisk outside, and your cocoa is always amazing. Even if it does generally taste like molecules.”

 

“Thanks dude,” Dean laughed, “I've had a lot of practice over the years.”

 

Dean met Gabriel gaze over their lifted mugs, identical grins on their faces, and love in their eyes. Dean smiled wider as he felt a hand brush his under the table, and firmly grasped Gabriel’s back as they settled down at the table. Surrounded by their family.


End file.
